Lucius
Lucius (ルセア Rusea, translated Ruthea in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is a Monk who follows the religion of Saint Elimine, and is deeply devoted to his best friend Raven. Due to his feminine appearance, he is occasionally mistaken for being female. Character History Lucius was born in Etruria. His father was a famous mercenary for hire, who was killed by a thief in front of Lucius when he was three. His mother eventually died of sickness soon afterwards. As a keepsake, he still keeps the dagger that his father was stabbed with. Lucius was then taken into an orphanage, where he lived for the rest of his childhood and was often teased for his feminine appearance. He still remembers a teacher from there that was particularly cruel to him. Lucius left the orphanage and began to travel as a monk. He became a retainer to House Cornwell, where he met the Marquess Cornwell's child, Raymond. He served him for more than ten years, before Marquess Cornwell and his wife was assassinated for reasons unknown to them. The death of Raymond's parents prompted Raymond with feelings of vengeance. Raymond suspected Ostia for the crime, and became a mercenary under the alias 'Raven'. Lucius constantly tries to persuade his lord not to blindly look for revenge against Ostia. While on his travels, he stopped by an inn and witnessed Ninian and Nils looking for help from the innkeeper, but were thrown out. Concerned, Lucius followed them outside and they briefly accompanied Lyn on her journey to reclaim Caelin, and he left after it was over. A year after, he was seen traveling with Raven again. They are captured and imprisoned in Castle Caelin when it is taken over by Laus' soldiers, but it is possible for the player to rescue and recruit them by first getting Priscilla to talk to Raven, her brother in order to recruit him. He then speaks to Lucius and in turn recruits him. Note that while Lyn can initiate a conversation between her and Lucius, Lucius will not join her, meaning that for this map, it is imperative that Priscilla is here. If Lucius gets an A Support with Renault, he discovers Renault was the thief that murdered his father when he was a child, and forgives him. If Lucius should get an A Support with Raven, he convinces him not to seek revenge on Ostia, and they begin to travel together as mercenaries for hire. In a possible ending in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Lucius starts an orphanage on the Araphen border. In Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, Chad, Lugh and Lleu reveal that they lived in an orphanage in Araphen. During the invasion, the one they call 'Father' tried to protect the garden from the Bern soldiers, and they killed him. There is no official evidence that suggests Lucius is this 'Father' the children recall, however it is speculated by many fans that he might be the ill-fated Father. Personality Lucius is very kind and gentle to the other characters in Rekka no Ken, often expressing the faith of Saint Elimine. He almost never conveys anger towards any of them. This includes aggressive and violent people such as Karel, if he interacts with him in their Support Conversation. Likewise, he tries to help others he deems to be suffering, and sometimes at the expense of his own health. He suffers from a spiritual illness, which afflicts him when he offers relief to people that are emotionally tormented. This makes Raven no exception, who Lucius tries to turn away from blindly taking revenge on Ostia for the destruction of House Cornwell. Lucius' tenderness also seems to extend to those who have also caused him grief. He is quick to forgive Renault for the murder of his father, and empathizes with his regret. However, Lucius can also be very outspoken and stubborn. He refuses to withdraw when Raven tells him to stop following him and leave the battlefield. Similarly, he doesn't stop to badger his friend about his grudge against Ostia. An irritated Raven remarks in their A Support he doesn't want to marry, because Lucius jabbers enough at him. Possible Endings Lyn's Tale Lucius - The Traveling Monk Lucius studies in Caelin for a time, but he departs after receiving summons to another land. He has since been seen traveling with a hard-eyed mercenary. Eliwood's Tale Lucius - The Light Lucius lived a modest life in a remote corner of Araphen. He built a small orphanage, where he now cares for helpless children. Lucius and Raven After the conflict, Raven revealed his past to Hector. Hector offered to rebuild Raven's home, but Raven refused. He and Lucius travel as mercenaries, but Lucius is pleased to see his friend's heart has been eased. Quotes Stats Lucius is the only Monk in Rekka no Ken, and can be promoted to a Bishop. He joins at Level 3 with a Lightning Tome, and his Affinity is Light. His possible support units are Raven, Renault, Priscilla, Karel and Serra. Initial Stats |Monk |Light |3 |18 |7 |6 |10 |2 |1 |6 |6 |5 |Light - D |Lightning Vulnerary Growth Rates *HP: 55% *Mag: 50% *Skl: 60% *Spd: 40% *Lck: 25% *Def: 10% *Res: 60% Gallery File:Luciusingame.png